gothtypesfandomcom-20200214-history
WHITE GOTH
White Goth is the perfect look for a sweltering summer. We all know white is cooling, yes - but there are other good style reasons to lighten up. Want us to name them? Dare us? We can. Items of white lace and other white clothing will be everywhere on the high street. Snap up any white lace clothing you see now, because once summer's in full swing the stores may be selling the autumn fashions. When you're bored with your wardrobe, a white look is a great way to experiement, especially if you're weary of colour. Plus... this Halloween> you can be a ghost rather than a vampire. Monochrome style is timeless. Indeed, eternal. Black and white will always go together. Any white gothic items you buy will blend in with the clothing you already own. Dressing in one tone is striking. Like black, when you dress head to toe in white you'll turn heads. White Goth is nothing to do with skin colour. White clothing is a striking look for either caucasian or ethnic alternative girls, whether they be Goths or otherwise. White clothing is certainly not restricted to Summer. Don white in winter and you shall blend in with the snow. Swapping lace and gossamer for luxurious faux furs like the ice princess you are. The one drawback of white is that it is notoriously difficult to keep clean. Public transport, messy eating and pic nics can all stain your pristine outfit. Consider this: Alice in Wonderland had a white apron so as not to stain her nice clean dress. But then she did jump down a dirty rabbit hole, so maybe spotless frocks weren't a huge issue for our Alice. Although you can wear white with everything, you can't wash it with everything. Try to save up a 'whites' load of laundry. If you don't have that many white items make sure any clothes or bedding you wash your whites with are colourfast. A cool wash setting will help prevent the colour running - try to wash white clothing with similar colours like creams or pastels. Colour catcher sheets can also protect white clothing from taking on stray dye in the washing machine. To be utterly safe, particularly if your favourite item of pale clothing is vintage, you could always hand wash the garments. Metal from fastenings in the clothing or buckles on your favourite fierce skirt may stain fabric if the metal has started to rust; this only happens rarely but keep an eye out. If you desire pale skin to match your ivory outfit, be sure to lighten your skin with powder or foundation if you want to keep your pallor. White gives the illusion of a tan because of the comparison it provides. The gothic subculture is often criticised for not going in new directions. By dressing in the whitegoth style you're adding a new dimension to the gothic style aesthetic. Evolve, mutate, survive. Section heading Section heading Write the second Cybergoth - A sharp crisp white looks futuristic. Translucent tubing or white mohawks to complete this look. Loligoth - Layers and layers of white lace, topped with a home-crafted parasol and fan... what could be more lolita goth? Romantic Goth - White satin corset and elbow gloves, full skirt of course for a tragic brideimage. Think a young, haunted (or voluptuous) version of Miss Haversham. Punkgoth - layered white fishnets and ripped sheer fabric. Classic tutu teemed with white New Rocks or flock patterned Doc Martens. Back-combed hair complete with feathers.section of your page here.